1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to certain peptides and to methods and pharmaceutical compositions incorporating such peptides, for treating mammals to control appetite and obesity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obesity is a well established risk factor for a number of potentially life-threatening diseases such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, diabetes, stroke, pulmonary embolism, and cancer. Furthermore, it complicates numerous chronic conditions such as respiratory diseases, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, gall bladder disease, and dyslipidemias. The enormity of this problem is best reflected in the fact that death rates escalate with increasing body weight. More than 50% of all-cause mortality is attributable to obesity-related conditions once the body mass index (BMI) exceeds 30 kg/m.sup.2, as seen in 35 million Americans. (Lee 1992. JAMA. 268:2045–2049). By contributing to greater than 300,000 deaths per year, obesity ranks second only to tobacco smoking as the most common cause of potentially preventable death. (McGinnis 1993 MA.270:2207–2212). Accompanying the devastating medical consequences of this problem is the severe financial burden placed on the health care system in the United States. The estimated economic impact of obesity and its associated illnesses from medical expenses and loss of income are reported to be in excess of $68 billion/year. (Colditz G. 1992. Am J Clin Nutr. 55:503S–507S). This does not include the greater than $30 billion per year spent on weight loss foods, products, and programs. (Wolf 1994. Pharmacoeconomics. 5:34–37).
A major reason for the long-term failure of established approaches is their basis on misconceptions and a poor understanding of the mechanisms of obesity. Conventional wisdom maintained that obesity is a self-inflicted disease of gluttony. Comprehensive treatment programs, therefore, focused on behavior modifications to reduce caloric intake and increase physical activity using a myriad of systems. These methods have limited efficacy and are associated with recidivism rates exceeding 95%. (NIH Technology Assessment Conference Panel. 1993. Ann Intern Med. 119:764–770). Failure of short-term approaches, together with the recent progress made in elucidating the pathophysiology of obesity, have lead to a reappraisal of pharmacotherapy as a potential long-term, adjuvant treatment. (National Task Force on Obesity. 1996. JAMA. 276:1907–1915). The premise is that body weight is a physiologically controlled parameter similar to blood pressure and obesity is a chronic disease similar to hypertension. The goal of long-term (perhaps life long) medical therapy would be to facilitate both weight loss and subsequent weight maintenance in conjunction with a healthy diet and exercise. To assess this approach, the long-term efficacy of currently available drugs must be judged against that of non-pharmacological interventions alone. Currently, no single drug regimen emerges as superior in either promoting or sustaining weight loss. Although promising, the success of this approach is limited by the efficacy of currently available anorexiant drugs. Surgical interventions, such as gastric partitioning procedures, jejunoileal bypass, and vagotomy, have also been developed to treat severe obesity. (Greenway 1996. Endo Metab Clin N Amer. 25:1005–1027). Although these procedures induce similar rates of early weight loss as nonsurgical interventions, they have been shown to maintain a weight loss of up to 33% for more than 10 years. (Long 1994. Diabetes Care. 17:372–375). While still far from optimal, this is a substantial improvement over that achieved with behavioral and medical management alone. The superior long-term outcome with surgical procedures in attributed to the inherent permanence of the intervention which addresses the chronic nature of the disease. Although advantageous in the long run, the acute risk benefit ratio has reserved these invasive procedures for morbidly obese patients according to the NIH consensus conference on obesity surgery (BMI>40 kg/m.sup.2). (NIH Conference. 1991. Ann Intern Med. 115:956–961). Therefore, this is not an alternative for the majority of overweight patients unless and until they become profoundly obese and are suffering the attendant complications.
Existing pharmacotherapeutic approaches to weight loss involve the use of amphetamine-based agents such as amphetamine, diethylpropion, mazindol and fenfluramine which act directly on the CNS to lower food intake by modulating dopaminergic, adrenergic and/or serotonergic mechanisms. Although weight loss can be achieved with such agents, their use is restricted due to CNS side-effects, potential addiction liability and the production of tolerance to their actions, with chronic administration leading to potential depression, vestibular disturbances, hallucinations and addiction, as well as interference with the actions other drugs such as MAO inhibitors and antihypertensives. There is also a subpopulation of obese patients that is refractory to present anorectic drug treatments. The medical need is high for an effective anorectic agent which overcomes the above disadvantages of existing therapies. Of particular need are agents which act by alternative mechanisms to modulate food intake and/or metabolism.
No one knows all of the mechanisms involved in regulation of weight gain, although it is believed that many genetic as well as environmental factors, including diet and exercise, play major, interrelated roles. A number of publications have reported the discovery of genes that have been “knocked out” or overexpressed in transgenic mice, resulting in affected animals becoming incredibly obese, or vice versa. See, for example, Ezzell, “Fat Times for Obesity Research: Tons of New Information, but How Does It All Fit Together” J. NIH Res. 7, 39–43 (October 1995). Researchers have reported the cloning of at least two distinct genes, Ob which encodes a protein “leptin” believed to cause weight reduction in obese animals, and Db, which is believed to cause weight gain in animals. Other genes which have been reported include the fat, tub, agouti, and melanocortin 4 receptor genes. Recent reviews relating to the insights regarding the mechanisms involved in obesity help to understand these complex pathways. See, for example, Trish Gura, Science 275, 752–753 (Feb. 7, 1997) and Jeffrey S. Flier, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94, 4242–4245 (April 1997). Leptin, discovered in 1994 by Jeffrey Friedman's team at Rockefeller University, NY, is a 16 kD protein produced by the obesity (ob) gene of mice. Homozygotes with defective ob genes are unable to reproduce, stay warm, or grow normally, and become grossly overweight. The receptor for leptin has now been identified and cloned. Defects in the receptor also result in grossly obese animals. The receptor is expressed in the brain primarily in four regions, including the arcuate nucleus. In humans, however, the linkage between obesity and overexpression of leptin does not seem to be closely correlated, and no individuals have been identified that have a mutated Ob receptor or gene. Another molecule which appears to be important in weight control is the appetite-stimulating neurotransmitter referred to as neuropeptide Y or “NPY”. NPY levels are elevated in animals with decreased levels of leptin. Genetic studies with knockout NPY and ob/ob animals indicate that NPY plays a role in, but is not a controlling factor, in obesity. Another line of research has implicated a role in obesity for the melanocortin receptor (“MCR”). Two MCRs, MCR3 and MCR4, are produced in the arcuate nucleus of the hypothalamus, a prime target of leptin action as well as of NPY production. Synthetic peptides mimicking melanocortins which bind to MCR-4 suppress feeding. Animals in which the gene encoding MCR-4 has been knocked out show the opposite behavior, exhibiting high weight gain and high NPY expression.
These genetic studies have clarified, but not definitively determined, the factors which are responsible for obesity, nor provided compounds for treatment or prevention of obesity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel agents, methods and compositions for regulating obesity and for controlling appetite.